1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air injection type stomach and waist band for stretching or extending (sometimes referred to herein as "distracting") the lumbar vertebra of disc patients. In particular, the present invention relates to an air injection type stomach and waist pressing band for stretching or extending the lumbar vertebrae of disc patients, in which a plurality of air expansion tubes are disposed perpendicularly to an air injection tube at equidistant intervals. When air is injected into the air expansion tubes, the air expansion tubes are elastically expanded so as to distract the vertebrae which constitute the lumbar vertibrae. In this state, the wearer of this device can perform athletic exercise, so that the disc symptom can be cured. For a person who is not a disc patient, the device of the present invention protects the lumbar vertebra of the person during work or athletic exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disc patient has the following symptoms. That is, the lumbar vertibrae are composed of five vertebrae and, due to a bad posture or an excessive load, the fibrous ring which is disposed between the vertebrae is pressed. Then the pulpar nucleus which is within the fibrous ring is projected to the outside to stimulate the nerve. Consequently, the patient feels pain, and in a severe case, the waist of the patient is incapacitated.
In treating such a patient, the pressed lumbar vertebra is stretched or extended by an external force, so that the gap between the vertebrae would be restored to the original state, and that the pulpar nucleus would return to the original position. Or, alternatively, the projected pulpar nucleus is cut off, or medicine is injected into the intervertebral disc, so that the pulpar nucleus existing inside would be melted, and that the projected pulpar nucleus would be absorbed into the inside. However, with such treatment, only temporary effects are realized.
The reason is as follows. That is, the intervertebral is composed of fibrin and, therefore, the pulpar nucleus projected cannot be cured by surgery. The pulpar nucleus projected usually continuously flows out and, therefore, the symptom returns repetitively.
Therefore, an essential treatment can be realized as follows. That is, in a state with the lumbar vertibrae stretched or extended, the fibrous ring should be strengthened on a long time basis through athletic exercise. However, there has been no method or apparatus for stretching or extending the lumbar vertebra.
Recently, a stomach band made of a steel sheet has been used for correctly fixing the lumbar vertebra. However, this method makes it possible only to maintain the lumbar vertebra at the correct position, but cannot stretch or extend the lumbar vertebra. Further, with this steel band put on, an athletic exercise cannot be performed and, therefore, the fibrous ring or the lig. longitudinale anterius cannot be strengthened. Therefore, with this method, an essential treatment cannot be expected.
In an attempt to overcome the above described disadvantages of the conventional techniques, the present applicant disclosed a proposal which was filed under Korean Utility Model Application No. 94-4204. In the device of this proposal, illustrated in FIG. 12, separate connecting tubes 200 are connected to both ends of a plastic T shaped tube 100. An overlapped portion is secured by means of a connecting band 300 so as to form an air injection tube 110 of a certain length. An air expansion tube 500 vertically extends from the bottom 101 of each of the T shaped tubes 100, and the overlapped portion is secured by means of a connecting band 301. Such T shaped tubes 100 and the vertical air expansion tubes 500 are connected continuously, and this connected assembly is inserted into a securing cover 600. The securing cover 600 is provided with wrinkles 601 so that the air expansion tubes 500 can be expanded. Then the securing cover 600 is sewed to a stomach band 700.
When using the stomach band 700, in a state with the stomach band 700 attached for pressing the backbone, air is injected into the stomach band 700 through the air injection tube 110. Then the air expansion tubes 500 are expanded vertically, so as to stretch or extend the lumbar vertebra. With this stomach band put on, an athletic exercise can be performed owing to the elasticity of the air expansion tubes 500, thereby solving the conventional problems.
In this device, however, the T shaped tubes 100 are composed of a hard material, the air expansion tubes 500 are composed of through-tubes having a certain wall thickness, and the other ends of the tubes have to be plugged with corks 800. Then the corks 800 have to be secured by means of connecting bands 302, so that the corks would not become dislodged. Further, bolts 900 are driven through the lower portions of the corks to connect them to the securing cover 600. The corks are made of a hard plastic material and, therefore, when the air expansion tubes 500 are expanded by injecting air, the corks 800 and the hard T shaped tubes 100 press the backbone. Consequently, an abrasive or chafing feeling is aggravated. Further, the air expansion tubes 500 which are connected to the T shaped tubes 100 are secured by means of connecting bands 301 in a pressed state to maintain an air-tight state. Therefore, when the air expansion tubes 500 are expanded, the pressed portions are made thin, as shown at 501, and therefore, during the use of the device, the air expansion tubes 500 are liable to rupture on the thin portion 501. Further, each of the T shaped tubes is connected to an expansion tube by using the connecting bands 300 and by using connecting tubes 200 and, therefore, numerous connecting portions exist. Therefore, much manual work must be done in manufacturing the device and the manufacturing process is complicated.